


Was That Real? (Joey x Noble)

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: anime youtubers, joble, lostpause, theanimeman
Genre: After kiss, Crying, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, kiss, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't find ANY anime man/noble fics so imma make one! You have to had seen the stream to understand this. Joey and Noble talk about their kiss on the stream. Pretty short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was That Real? (Joey x Noble)

Noble and Joey were cleaning up all of the empty bottles they and their friends had drank. Misty was on Aki duty and his wife was in bed. As Joey carried an armful of bottles towards the recycling bin, Noble wiped down the table.

"Hey, dude?" Noble squeaked.

"Sup?" Joey walked back into the living room and slumped on the couch. Noble joined him.

"So, uh." Noble blushed. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Joey asked but, he was pretty sure he knew what Noble was talking about.

"Y'know..." Noble looked at his feet. "You, uh, kissed me like you meant it and, well, I just wanted to know..." he trailed off.

Joey's face flushed red. This was his mistake. Noble had wrapped his hand around Joey's neck and Joey was having a very difficult time making a joke of his situation. He followed Noble's lips as he pulled away.

"U-Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I'm..." Joey was interrupted by a pair of lips. Oh lord, Noble was kissing him again. He pulled away before Joey could realize what was happening. Noble covered his mouth as he blush profusely. A tear rolled his cheek and he cursed under his breath.

"No, nonono. Noble? Look at me." He grabbed Noble's jaw with both hands and brought their eyes to the same level. "I don't mind. Hell, I would still be kissing you if you didn't pull away. I really like you. I've wanted to tell you but we're always joke flirting so I had no idea if you even kind of liked me. I-I was too insecure to say anything." He smiled.

"Well." Noble wiped his eyes. "Thank god for that donater!" He laughed.

"You want to, uh, make this a thing?" Joey rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hm, of course, baka!" He laughed and then smiled into his first kiss with his boyfriend.


End file.
